


NSFW Alphabet - Coco Cruz

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Kudos: 15





	NSFW Alphabet - Coco Cruz

NSFW Alphabet  
A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Physical touch is Coco’s love language, so after sex, he’s cuddling you and reminding you how much you mean to him. Even with a hang around, he’s sensitive and sweet, because physical connection is so important to him. He will run his fingers through your hair, pulling you close, and whisper Spanish love words in your ear. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
His favorite body part of yours are your lips. They are plump and soft. He loves when you pout after he denies a request. He loves when you bite your bottom lip when you think too hard or have to make a decision. Your lips also hold your smile and Coco loves your smile. It’s electrifying to him - reminding him that you’re his. 

His favorite body part, on his own body, are his hands. They are his most powerful tools. His hands have killed, created, and cuddled. His hands hold you and his gun - a dichotomy of his extremes. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum)  
He cums inside you. There isn’t another option for Coco. Inside of you is the only place he’s interested in finishing. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
As much as you enjoy wearing his clothes and wrapping yourself in his scent, he does too. Your perfume is a comfort scent - calming his nerves and reminding him that someone wants him and is waiting for him after a run. He keeps a sample size of his favorite scent in the bottom of his backpack and at night, sprays his pillow for sweet, sweet dreams. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Coco stopped counting his partners when he reached double digits as a teenager, and at this point, it could be thousands - he doesn’t know. Again, Coco’s love language is touch, so he has spent years chasing companionship through physical connection. With all of that experience, he knows what he is doing. He can work your body in ways you never knew. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying)  
Coco loves missionary or girl on top, because he craves connection and intimacy, but don’t get our soft boy twisted - he will take you from behind, rough and fast with his fingers tangled in your hair, and leave your skin stinging from smacks and bruised from his grip. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Coco is the king of dry, well-timed humor and that doesn’t disappear in the bedroom. His witty one liners lighten the mood and make you giggle, which helps him with his ultimate goal, your pleasure. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
He’s trimmed. He doesn’t manscape or spend an obnoxious amount of time grooming, but he is neat. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
Coco’s best and worst trait is that he can make a one night stand feel like you’ve been connected forever. What he lacks in communication, he makes up for in touch and can melt your resolve with a look or a caress. He brushes his thumb over your lips, he holds you gently by the neck - he kisses the tender spot beneath your ear - all sweet gestures as he builds the intimacy, buttttttttttt on the other hand…

Coco will speak the filthiest things to you as he pulls your hair and fucks you into the mattress - his hips punishing yours as he reminds you that he is in control. These moments aren’t intimate in terms of the romantic sense, but they leave you raw and full of Coco. 

J = Jack/Jill Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
On long runs, Coco isn’t opposed jacking off, especially if you have sent a picture or video - it helps him relax and keeps him focused during the intensity that is club business. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
One word - edging. Coco is a master at edging himself and you. While he doesn’t always yield it as a punishment, Coco will play with you for hours just to show you he can - that he knows your body better than you, that he can control even your orgasms. He’s a master at teasing and denying a release just makes the chase that more fun. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)  
Public displays of affection are not his thing - he will squeeze your hand and kiss your forehead, but he would never think of having sex in a place that could lead to discovery. He prefers privacy, but within your home, all areas of game - living room, dining room, bedroom, outside in the backyard. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Coco gets off your pleasure - you begging for him to touch you makes him weak in the knees. When you’re underneath him, eyes heavy with lust, and you call his real name - he could cum right then and there - that’s when he thinks he loves you the most. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
He isn’t into daddy kink - there’s too much heaviness there, and it doesn’t make the mood enjoyable. He already feels the weight of being an absent father and struggling to connect with Letty. He doesn’t want to be reminded of that when he’s balls deep inside you. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Coco will eat you like it is his last meal. You’re his favorite taste and he loves feeling your knees closing around him, because you just can’t take it anymore. Your fingers wrapping through his hair as you chase your own pleasure makes him feel desired, which makes him hard. 

On the same note, Coco loves when you’re on your knees - tears sliding down your face as you gag on his dick. His hands lazily hold your hair as you deep throat him - trying each time to illicit a moan from the stoic Mayan. 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
This mood and situation dependent - Coco is a chameleon, and he will adapt to your needs. You want it hard and fast with a sprinkle of spanking? Done. You want it slow and lazy? Done. You want intimate, forehead kisses missionary? Done. Coco just wants you. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Don’t mistake his desire for privacy for the absence of excitement. He won’t fuck you in the clubhouse during a party, but he will find you in the kitchen while you’re cleaning, and convince you to take a break. Coco doesn’t mind being spontaneous with you, and if his dick gets hard while you’re available, he’s going to come find you. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Coco will push your limits as much as you let him. The first time he edged you and you finally came - you cried. It was so overwhelming, but it felt so good. On the other hand, sometimes, vanilla sex is just what you need and want, which leaves you just as satisfied. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
He is the master of self control and can literally go all night long. Again, he will go for as long as you let him. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Call him cocky, but the only toys he needs are his dick, his hands, and his tongue. He knows you have a vibrator. He doesn’t give a shit. He knows only he can make you feel just that good. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Teasing is an art form and Coco is the master teacher. While he may not have sex in public, he will tease you mericlessly in public. Filthy whispers, light touches, and feathery kisses leave you wet and wanting. Club parties are the best and worst times, because you find yourself in his lap allllll night and can only dream about what he will do to you when you get home. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
Coco isn’t a loud person in real life, so in the bedroom, it isn’t surprising that he isn’t the loudest, but what he says is pure filth. He will whisper how good you feel, how pretty you look, and ask if you really deserve his dick. You live for his moans - little reminders that you’re his weakness too. When you sink on top of him, the stretch catching your breath, and he exhales as you roll your hips - that’s your favorite sound. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Coco finds intimacy in the most mundane and simple tasks. When you’re cleaning the house, washing his clothes, and making the bed, he’s most attracted to you. He loves lounging on the couch on Saturdays, while merengue music plays and the house smells of Fabuloso, watching you dance around in his shirt and tiny shorts - making your house a true home. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)  
Coco’s dick is beautiful. It’s thick and long, and he makes you beg for it. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
If you want five rounds, Coco will give you five rounds. He craves physical connections, so anytime you offer, he is taking advantage of it. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Club life leaves him ragged and after you’re satisfied, he nuzzles into your arms and falls asleep - finally at peace.


End file.
